


Kirschkuchen

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Du bist wundervoll, will er sagen, aber er kann es nicht.
Relationships: Lucas Gottesman/Hanna Marin





	Kirschkuchen

**Author's Note:**

> überarbeitet am 29.01.21
> 
> **CN: Essen**

Süßlich wie Honig, golden wie Sonnenschein und strahlend wie der Morgenstern.

 _Du bist wundervoll_ , will er sagen. Dir in die Augen schauen und dann die Kirschflecken von Deinen Lippen küssen. Den Kuchen kosten, ohne ihn gegessen zu haben. Dir einfach zeigen, dass nichts so schlimm ist, wie Du momentan noch glaubst. 

Aber das kann er nicht.

Du würdest ihn wegstoßen, weil Du in ihm nur den _guten Freund_ siehst, der er immer für Dich gewesen ist. Seit Du angefangen hast, Dich mit ihm abzugeben. Noch nicht halb so lange wie er Dich liebt.

Du bist einfach nicht bereit für ihn.


End file.
